greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Air Tonight
is the twentieth episode of the thirteenth season and the 289th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Nathan have to confront their feelings when they are stuck sitting next to each other on a plane. Full Summary Aboard a plane, a mother is trying to calm down her shouting child. A couple argues over how one of the man's parents treat him. Another man is trying to fit his luggage in the cabinets, but since it won't fit, the flight attendant takes it. She tells him to find his seat. The man then notices the noisy child and rolls his eyes. Meredith is sitting next to the mother and smiles. The plane starts taxiing. The mother apologizes to Meredith, but Meredith understands. The man who rolled his eyes asks the flight attendant if he can change seats, but the flight attendant says it's a full flight. Meredith turns towards the man and asks him not to add to the mother's stress. He says he wants to focus on his briefing. She tells him there are ear plugs available. The mother thanks Meredith and says it's her first family trip. Bryan, Diego's father, comes over and asks if he should take his son all the way in the back. Meredith offers him her seat so Bryan can sit with Marisela and their son. He happily accepts. On her way to her new seat, Meredith passes the arguing couple. Flight attendant Dave tells Meredith to take her seat. Meredith is surprised to see Nathan there. She sits down, with only one passenger sitting between her and Nathan. They discover they're both going to the same conference. He likes the idea of them spending three whole days far away from everybody they know, but she's done messing around with. Ingrid asks if they want to switch seats so they're next to each other. Nathan accepts, but Meredith says no. Meredith says this flight was supposed to be her me time and asks him not to ruin it. The plane takes off. Nathan thinks this is a sign from the universe. Meredith pretends to be asleep. He leans in and says he knows she's faking. Ingrid takes off her headphones, thinking he's talking to her. He apologizes. Meredith says she'd be asleep if he'd leave her alone. Ingrid asks why she's not talking to him. Nathan gives her a brief summary of their history. Meredith says she has very good reasons. Nathan brings up her sister. Ingrid thinks he cheated on her with her sister, but Meredith says he couldn't cheat on her because they are not together. Nathan says she's oversimplifying. Meredith unbuckles her belt and says she's going to stretch her legs. As she's about to close the bathroom door, Nathan bursts in. He thought she did that thing with her eyes to ask him to follow her, but she denies that. Nathan says he wants to talk to her. He says she's been very clear to him lately about not being with him, but he wants to be clear, too. He thinks there's something between them. He can't ignore it. He doesn't believe that she can ignore hit. Turbulence hits. They switch places as they find their balance again. Nathan says Maggie's not around. Meredith says that doesn't matter and that he knows why. He says he'll go, but Meredith doesn't move, thus blocking the door. She tells him that whatever happens, this never happened. They then start making out and have sex. Meredith leaves the bathroom. One of the arguing men, Max, wants to enter, but Meredith says it's still occupied. He understands. He adjusts her shirt as it's inside out and says he's glad someone's enjoying the flight. He and his fiancé have been arguing about everything. Lance, the man Meredith yelled at earlier, comes up. He says flying is stressful for him. He has a condition, pulmonary hypertension, that makes it hard for him to breathe on this altitude. Meredith doesn't think that's an excuse to shame mothers. She then asks Max which one's his fiancé. He points her in his direction. She compliments his looks as Nathan leaves the bathroom. Max then does the same about Nathan. Meredith and Nathan return to their seats and find Ingrid in Nathan's seat. They sit down as Meredith says that what happened changes nothing. More turbulence hits and they confess they're both not fond of flying, and simultaneously mention a plane crash as the reason behind it. He asks about her crash. She says people died and Arizona lost her leg. His wasn't as bad. As a teenager, he and a mate got the friend's father's crop duster off the ground for four minutes. They crashed into a shed. Suddenly, there's bad turbulence, which launches a couple of people, including Max, into the air. Max hits the ceiling. As the plane continues to fly through the storm, people are panicking while Meredith flashes back to her plane crash. Ingrid has a panic attack and Nathan helps her to put on the oxygen mask. Max is on the ground and unresponsive. Meredith unbuckles her belt, but Nathan says she can't get up to help if it means she's risking getting hurt herself. Meredith instructs Max's fiancé Jay to feel Max's pulse. Meredith checks and tells Nathan that an older man and a flight attendant are on the ground. Dave helps the older man back into his seat, but the flight attendant, whom Nathan knows is called Candace, has hurt her arm. Jay feels a pulse as Max wakes up. Turbulence dies down. Meredith goes to Max, who might have a brain bleed. Nathan calms Ingrid down and tells her to keep breathing into the mask. He then goes to Candace. Nathan's checking out Candace's wrist. He thinks it's broken, so they need to brace it. She says the main medical kit's in the galley, but she's not allowed to give him the code. She gets up to go get it with Nathan supporting her. Meredith does a neuro exam on Max. Meanwhile, Candace uses the intercom to tell the passengers to push their call buttons if they need medical help. Several call buttons are pushed. Max has to sit up for the rest of the exam. He leans against a seat. Max's head is bleeding. She asks for Jay's napkins to put on the wound. She can feel the step off where he hit his head. A man comes over with a flashlight. He's a doctor, too. Meredith takes the flashlight while he goes to check if other people need medical assistance. Nathan's looking in the medical kit. There's a defibrillator, but no splint. He tells Candace he's going to set her wrist and wrap it tightly. There are no good pain meds, so it's going to be quick and dirty. She can handle that. She screams as he sets her wrist. Nathan finds Harrison, the other doctor, tending to Diego. He has a head lac. Marisela says the luggage came flying down. Harrison introduces himself to Nathan. He's a pediatric dentist. Upon hearing that, Nathan wants to take over, but Harrison says he went through residency. He can help. Meredith's still checking out Max, who's in pain. She asks Jay if Max is on any medication. Jay goes to grab Max's pill box. Meanwhile, Meredith tells Nathan that Max hit his head hard. She can't tell if he has a brain bleed. He's awake, but he's not making much sense. His pupils are equal, round and reactive. Jay returns with the pills. They're blood thinners, meaning that if he has a brain bleed, it's not going to stop. Meredith says this plane needs to land. Candace tells Meredith that no passengers are allowed in the cabin. Meredith then asks her to get the captain out here. Candace says she already informed the captain on the various injuries and the captain made it clear that she has no intention of landing, because they are flying between two storm systems, with one above and one under them. Descending means putting all the passengers' lives at risk. Meredith thinks Candace is not qualified to report on the injuries, so she demands the captain be called again. Candace takes the phone and tells her Dr. Grey wants to talk to her about landing the plane, but the conversation ends very soon. The captain is too busy navigating the plane through the weather to talk, and the landing won't happen. Meredith returns to Nathan, who's putting a bandage around Max's head. She says they won't be landing. He says everyone's stable for now. Meredith and Jay are helping Max back into his seat. Jay says he takes back everything he said during their argument. He thought they were going to die. Meredith notices more call buttons are being pushed. She asks Jay to call her if Max starts experiencing more pain or any slurring of speech. Max says he feels better. Dave takes cups of water to the passengers. Candace is filling more cups while Nathan puts a band-aid on his hand, which he hit on something. As they share a look, Ingrid appears. She says Nathan left her all alone and she's bleeding. She has a lac on her arm. Nathan will get it cleaned up. Ingrid's panicking. She hates flying. Nathan says the fear will go away eventually. He watches as Meredith checks out Diego's head. He then uses a bottle of alcohol to clean the wound on Ingrid's arm. Meredith talks to Diego about the time her daughter busted her knee when she was his age. She got three stitches and a lollipop for every stitch. Lance asks Meredith if they're landing in time, because he doesn't want to miss his connection. He knew she just talked to the pilot, so he figured she knows more. He doesn't think she understands the level of stress she's feeling. She gives him a bag to breathe into. He asks her to get him a cup of juice. She points out she's a doctor. Janis, one of the passengers, comments to her husband that Lance's mother did not raise him right. At the galley, Meredith thanks Harrison for helping out. He finds it fun to be treating adults for a change. She says she's going to sit for a minute until the next call button. He offers to keep her company, but she asks him to go check on Max. As Nathan's making his way through the cabin, Lance asks him if he has antacids. Nathan tells him to ask around. Lance asks Nathan to feel his head because he thinks he has a fever, but Nathan brushes him off. Nathan finds Meredith sitting on the ground with her water. He understands wanting some alone time before someone new asks for a consult. He asks about her dentist friend. She asks about his flight attendant Candace. He says he always asks the crew members' names out of respect. Also, it gets him free drinks. Nathan asks what her plane crash was like. She says it was cold. She couldn't warm up. She says people call them the Seattle Grace Five, the five who returned after the crash. Now, only three of them are still alive. She says her kid sister Lexie died out there. She loved her. Meredith says she sometimes feel cursed. A lot of people die around her, and sometimes she feels like she's waiting for her turn. Nathan says it makes sense now, the way she wants to protect Maggie. Meredith wonders if it's so crazy to put someone else's happiness before her own. He says it's not practical in the long run. She has to think about the things that'll make her happy. She asks if he thinks he's that thing. He points out she hasn't exactly been backing away. For months, she's tried to stay away, but she never does. He will respect whatever she decides, but he knows she wants this thing between them as much as she does. She snaps that she is married. Ingrid then comes up. They need them. Meredith and Nathan return to Max, who's throwing up. Jay says they were just talking when he suddenly doubled over. The sudden deterioration after getting better is a warning sign for brain bleeds. Max then seizes. They get him on the floor. Meredith tells Dave that she needs the captain. Meredith's arguing with the captain. She needs to get her patient to a hospital now, but the captain says she's not being arbitrary. She can't land the plane. Meredith says Max has an epidural bleed, which builds up the pressure on his brain. She needs to relieve it, but she can't do that up here. The captain refuses to endanger 257 people to save one. She will land the minute it's safe to do so. She returns to the cabin. Meredith returns to Nathan and says the captain can't land. She didn't give her a time frame either. Nathan says the pressure on Max's brain is reaching critical levels. They can't wait around. Nathan says they'd be looking for a way to puncture the skull to relieve the pressure. Meredith thinks there must be something sharp they can use. She goes to look for Candace. Candace has to disappoint them. There are no maintenance tools on board and they can't get down below. Harrison comes over to ask if they should move Max. Meredith asks him if he has drills on him, but all he has are nail clippers on key chain. Meredith finds a syringe in the medical kit. Meredith and Nathan are explaining to Jay that they need to address the brain bleed now. Jay suggests they just let Max sleep, but Meredith says he might not wake up if they don't do this. Jay tells them to do whatever they have to do. Dave clears some seats in business class. Meredith, Nathan, Harrison, and Ingrid come in with Max while Candace goes to get seatbelt extenders to strap Max in the seat. Candace then goes to fetch the ambu bag from the medical kit. Meredith asks for more towels. Ingrid has hand sanitizer for the doctors. Meredith says she felt skull movement along the fracture line earlier, so she needs to go in through there and decompress the hematoma with the needle. Ingrid wonders if that isn't dangerous. Nathan says she could hit the dura if she goes in too deep, but Meredith says she won't. Nathan's not a fan of the idea, because she's gonna have to insert the needle time and time again to evacuate the bleed. However, he will help her. Candace returns with all the requested supplies plus all the saline she could find. Meredith asks Harrison to bag Max and hold his head steady. She then sends Ingrid to go tell Jay not to worry and not to come up here. She also asks Candace to go ask the captain to hold this plane very steady. Since Max's pulse is slowing down, they decide to move. Right as Meredith's about to insert the needle, turbulence hits again. Nathan tells her to wait for the lull after a bomb hits before the next one explodes. She waits for the boom and then goes. She evacuates blood and goes in again after another bomb. Meredith evacuates blood for the fifth time. She then decides to leave the needle and just undo the syringe. Nathan says Max is as good as dead if she moves the needle even a little. She's well aware. She undoes the syringe. After evacuating the blood, she asks Nathan to put it back in so she can use both hands to keep the needle steady. It doesn't go in. Meredith tells him to stop talking and try again. He does so, and it works this time. When Janis calls for help, she tells Nathan to go. Nathan objects since she needs the assist, but Harrison can't move because he's holding Max's head steady. Nathan goes to check. Candace says she'll help. Nathan rushes in as Dave is supporting Lance. He's having trouble breathing. Meredith shouts that he's the man with pulmonary hypertension. Nathan and Dave lay Lance down on the ground. Nathan explains to Dave that Lance is suffocating from the inside. He asks Dave to get him O2 and asks around for erectile dysfunction meds. Janis comes over, having overheard him, and gives him her husband's ED meds. Meredith's filled the syringe again. Ingrid returns, having been sent by Nathan. Ingrid gets gloved. Nathan gives Lance the pill to take as Dave returns with oxygen tanks. Meredith asks Ingrid to empty the syringe into the bag. She does so. Meredith then tells her to put the barrel back on. She tells Ingrid to work fast but go slow. Lance loses his pulse. Nathan tells Dave to get the defibrillator. Ingrid's hand keeps shaking. Meredith calmly tells her that she's got this. Nathan's performing CPR on Lance as Dave returns with the defibrillator. They apply the pads and the machine shocks Lance. He's still in V-fib, so they shock again. After the second shock, Nathan resumes CPR. Ingrid has managed to put the barrel back on with steady hands. The captain then informs everyone through the intercom that she's found a safe location to land. As the plane starts to descend, there's more unexpected turbulence, which has all the doctors and Ingrid fall to the ground. Everyone gets back up. Meredith left the needle in there and everyone looks okay. She resumes holding the needle steady. Candace does her job and tells them they should be seated, but Meredith wouldn't do her job if she listened. Harrison decides to take his chances. Since there's too much movement, Meredith decides she needs extra hands to help her evacuate the blood. She calls for Nathan, who's still performing CPR. He says he's too busy. Meredith says they're risking permanent brain damage in the next six minutes. Nathan refuses to abandon Lance. Meredith gets creative to drain the blood faster. She needs to snip the needle with Harrison's nail clippers and put the straw over the needle. Harrison sprays sanitizer of the clippers. She removes the barrel. She snips a piece off the straw and slides over the needle into the skull, and then removes what's left of the needle. Blood comes out through the straw, which she catches in a cup. Harrison compliments her idea. Nathan continues CPR until Lance's pulse returns. As the plane finally hits the ground, Meredith flashes back to the plane crash, Derek's death, Mark's death, Cristina leaving, and her mother's suicide attempt. Everyone's relieved. Ambulances arrive on the airport apron. Paramedics rush onto the plane, where Candace directs them to the patients. Meredith gets off the plane with the other passengers. As Lance is taken away on a gurney, she approaches Jay and tells him that she's written down all the necessary info and taped it to Max's chest. Jay hugs and thanks her, and then follows his fiancé on the gurney. She smiles at Harrison as he passes her when the captain comes over to shake her hand. Candace thanks Nathan for fixing her wrist. She asks if she should call him for a follow-up. He replies her regular doctor will know what to do. She says it'd be no problem for her to stop by and have him take a look, but he says it's not necessary. He tells her to take care and walks off. He walks up to Meredith and asks if she's still going to the conference. She says she's learned enough. He gives her a bottle of alcohol he snuck off the plane. He wonders where they are. She replies Sioux Falls. He brings up they probably have a nice hotel here, since they need to get some sleep. She says they won't be sleeping together. He wonders how it's possible that someone as fearless as her is scared of this. She says she's not scared. She prioritizing her family over him. He tells her not to pretend this is still about Maggie. He knows she's scared of letting Derek go. He says she has to let go at some point. She says she doesn't want to talk about this. He doesn't want to talk either. He wants to live his life, because he's still here. He still has a life and so has Meredith. He tells her she knows what he's talking about. She says it could have been him in the seat, without the seatbelt. He says it wasn't. He's just fine and so is she. While Meredith's voice over wonders if you should take the chance to avoid the plane crash, Meredith remembers important moments with Derek. Meredith then tells Nathan it better be a nice hotel, as the voice over talks about getting on board and taking your chances. As the two walk off together, Nathan tries to hold her hand, but she pulls back and instead gives him her bag to carry. Cast 13x20MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x20NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x20Candace.png|Candace 13x20Max.png|Max 13x20Lance.png|Lance 13x20HarrisonPeters.png|Harrison Peters 13x20CaptainLeVantine.png|Captain LeVantine 13x20Jay.png|Jay 13x20Janis.png|Janis 13x20Dave.png|Dave 13x20Marisela.png|Marisela 13x20Ingrid.png|Ingrid 13x20Bryan.png|Bryan 13x20JanissHusband.png|Janis's Husband 13x20Diego.png|Diego Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (credit only) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (credit only) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (archive footage only) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (credit only) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (credit only) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (credit only) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (credit only) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (credit only) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (credit only) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (credit only) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (credit only) Guest Stars *Spencer Grammer as Candace *Jai Rodriguez as Max *Aaron Abrams as Lance *Callard Harris as Dr. Harrison Peters *Wendy Braun as Captain LeVantine *Reggie Austin as Jay *K Callan as Janis *Chen Tang as Dave *Rebeka Montoya as Marisela *Jee Young Han as Ingrid Co-Starring *Luca Malacrino as Bryan *Mike Monteleone as Janis's Husband *Ryan Soria as Diego Medical Notes Lance *'Diagnosis:' **Pulmonary hypertension *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Vasodilators Lance told Meredith that he had pulmonary hypertension and had forgotten to take his water pill that morning, which meant it was hard to breathe on the plane. Meredith later asked him how he was breathing and he said he was fine. He later struggled to breathe and passed out. Nathan asked if anyone had vasodilators to help open the vessels leading to his lungs. He gave Lance the meds, but Lance lost his pulse, so Nathan started compressions and then hooked up their defibrillator. He delivered a shock, but it didn't help, so he continued compressions. After several rounds, he was able to restore sinus rhythm. Once they landed, they were met by ambulances to take Lance to a hospital. Max *'Diagnosis:' **Skull fracture **Epidural bleed **Seizure *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Harrison Peters (pediatric dentist) *'Treatment:' **Needle aspiration Max hit his head on the ceiling during turbulence and was knocked unconscious. Meredith had his fiancé, Jay, check Max's pulse. Just then, Max woke up, but was confused. He had a skull fracture. Jay showed the doctors his pills and they saw that he was taking blood thinners, meaning if he had a brain bleed, it would only get worse. Meredith bandaged his head and got him back in his seat, where his confusion subsided. Max later started vomiting and then seizing. He had an epidural bleed. Meredith frantically checked the plane for anything to use to evacuate the bleed. She found a single syringe and moved him to an area of the plane where she could start to drain the blood slowly. Because she wasn't able to drain blood fast enough, Meredith decided to clip the needle and insert a straw to create a steady stream of blood from the brain. It worked and the blood drained. Once they landed, they were met by ambulances to take Max to a hospital. Candace *'Diagnosis:' **Broken wrist *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Resetting **Bandaging Candace broke her wrist during the turbulence. Nathan went with her to get the medical kit to find something to brace her wrist. Nathan reset her wrist and wrapped it when he couldn't find anything to brace it. Diego *'Diagnosis:' **Forehead laceration *'Doctors:' **Harrison Peters (pediatric dentist) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Diego had a forehead laceration from the turbulence. Harrison placed butterfly bandages on his forehead. Meredith later looked at it and said he might need stitches. Nathan Riggs *'Diagnosis:' **Hand laceration *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Nathan cut his hand on the plane. He bandaged it himself. Ingrid *'Diagnosis:' **Shoulder laceration *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Ingrid cut her shoulder during the turbulence. Nathan cleaned it with a small bottle of alcohol. Music "I Know" - Chris Batson "Grace" - Rag'n'Bone Man Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Phil Collins. *This episode scored 7.19 million viewers. *This episode was produced as the nineteenth episode of the season, but it was aired as the twentieth instead. *This is the first time since season eight that Meredith takes on a neurological case. *This episode shares the record of only two main cast members appearing with Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?. *This is the last episode where Rob Corn serves as an executive producer. However, since it was flimed early on in the season with the rest of the season's centric episodes, the last episode he worked on chronologically is Civil War. *The episode features numerous flashbacks from Flight as well as flashbacks to various episodes showcasing important moments in Meredith and Derek's relationship. *The episode features a special opening title card with a dark sky and clouds in the background. Gallery Episode Stills 13x20-1.jpg 13x20-2.jpg 13x20-3.jpg 13x20-4.jpg 13x20-5.jpg 13x20-6.jpg 13x20-7.jpg 13x20-8.jpg 13x20-9.jpg 13x20-10.jpg 13x20-11.jpg 13x20-12.jpg 13x20-13.jpg 13x20-14.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x20BTS1.jpg 13x20BTS2.jpg 13x20BTS3.jpg 13x20BTS4.jpg Quotes :Meredith: Do you have a problem with a crying child? :Lance: I mean... :Meredith: As if his mother isn't under enough stress? You want to add to it, make it worse? :Lance: I just want to focus on my briefing. :Meredith: There are complementary ear plugs in the seat pocket. Use those. ---- :Meredith: You sure you're not just following me? :Nathan: What?! You just found a way to move into my row. I should be asking you if you're following me. :Meredith: Don't flatter yourself. ---- :Meredith: Whatever happens, this never happened. Got it? ---- :Lance: Could you grab me a cup of water? Or juice. Juice would be great right now. Apple, no ice. :Meredith: You do realize I'm a doctor? :Janis: His mother did not raise him right. ---- :Nathan: How is it going with your dentist friend? You guys seem pretty chummy. :Meredith: You're one to talk. How long were you wrapping your flight attendant's arm? :Nathan: Oh, her name's Candace. :Meredith: Hmm. :Nathan: It's what I do when I board a plane. I always ask the crews their name. It's a respect thing. Also, it usually gets me free drinks. ---- :Nathan: What was your plane crash like? :Meredith: I told you. It was bad. :Nathan: I know, but what was it like? :Meredith: Uh, it was cold. So cold. Even being numb was cold. I could not warm up. You know, they call us the Seattle Grace Five. There were six of us that went up and only five of us came back. And now there are only three of us alive. My sister died out there. :Nathan: You have another sister? :Meredith: Mm-hmm. My kid sister Lexie. I loved her. Anyway, it's weird. Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed. A lot of people die around me. Sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting for my turn. :Nathan: I'm sorry about your sister. It makes sense now. :Meredith: What does? :Nathan: The way you feel about Maggie, how you want to protect her. I mean, I get it better. :Meredith: Well, there's nothing to get. :Nathan: I mean, it makes sense, you know, all the self-sacrifice. You don't want to lose this one, too. :Meredith: Is it so crazy that I would put someone else's happiness before mine? :Nathan: No, but, I mean, it's not completely practical in the long run. I mean, at some point, you have to think about the things that are gonna make you happy, too. :Meredith: And you think you're it? :Nathan: Well, you haven't exactly been backing away from me. :Meredith: I told you what happened in the bathroom... :Nathan: I'm not just talking about the damn bathroom. :Meredith: Then what? :Nathan: For months now. Look, you try to stay away. Maybe you even want to stay away. But you don't. You never do. A week ago, you called it quits. An hour ago, we're having sex in the bathroom. :Meredith: Will you stop it, please? :Nathan: I will respect whatever you decide, okay? But don't sit here and pretend that you don't want this thing between you and me as much as I do. :Meredith: I am married! ---- :Candace: I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't you all to be seated right now. :Meredith: I wouldn't be doing my job if I listened, but you should do what's safe. :Harrison: I'll take my chances. ---- :Nathan: They got to have a nice hotel. Well, if it's not nice, it's got to be halfway decent. Look, we're stuck here. We got to sleep. :Meredith: But not together. :Nathan: Oh, you just you just treated a bloke's brain bleed with a cocktail straw. You're so fearless about so many things. How the hell are you still scared? :Meredith: I'm not scared. I'm making a choice. I'm prioritizing my family and my sister. :Nathan: Look, don't. Don't, please. Don't pretend this is still about Pierce. It's not. You're scared. :Meredith: Of what? :Nathan: Of him. Of letting him go. At some point, you got to let go. :Meredith: I don't really want to talk about this. :Nathan: Good. I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk at all, okay? I just want to I want to move forward. I want to live my life 'cause I'm still here. I've still got one, and so do you. Don't look at me like that, like I don't know what I'm talking about, 'cause you know I do. :Meredith: That could have been you in that seat with no seat belt. :Nathan: Yeah, but it wasn't. Okay? I'm just fine. And so are you. :Meredith: It better be a nice hotel. See Also fr:Zone de turbulences Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes